Fated Chaos
by K. Fang-sama
Summary: They were simply dating each other; enjoying each other's company and having fun as if they'd known each other forever. Sure, they both knew it was wrong to do so, especially without their friends knowing, but they had to...RayOC.
1. Secrets

been awhile since i touched this stuff; enjoy!

* * *

><p>"Fated Chaos:<br>Chapter One;  
>Secrets"<p>

He hated hiding things. For one, it might get him into trouble, and he didn't like talking about it. Other times, he felt awkward, not wanting himself to appear weak; this revolving around his captain, mainly. The most few of times is that his friends would make a big deal out of it, mainly because he was that obvious to read; he had a right to secrets of his own, didn't he?

Today, Raymond Kon sat in an ice cream parlor, looking at his folded hands on the brightly designed table, fiddling with his thumbs. He was pretty nervous, even though he had the system worked out. He admitted to Kai and Kai alone that he was seeing a friend at specific times, but he didn't want the others knowing; telling him that they'd come up with one too many false conclusions, and he didn't want to scare her. In this, Kai told him times where they would be leaving the house, and would give him a fifteen minute window. When time was up, Ray would head out to wherever he was going, turning off his cell phone so Kenny couldn't track him, and used a disposable cell that Kai had gotten him in case something came up.

Only thing he had to worry about was Kai getting curious. Now, of course, the neko-jin knew Kai wouldn't start snooping around unless he had reason for concern, which left him in the clear, but if Kai had figured out just what he was doing; with whom, more specifically; he was surely going to be beaten to a pulp, stabbed in several areas, then boiled in oil to put the icing on the cake. That's what he always felt like would happen, and for one specific reason.

"Hey, Ray!" A kind, feminine voice called. The Chinese teenager turned his head and saw a female, a year younger than he, if not that, the same age as he. She had a very firm, and attractive figure, which went well with her outfit. She was wearing a purple belly shirt that was only being held up by a strap around her neck, which showed off a good enough portion of her smooth, but very pale skin. She wore a silver miniskirt and heeled, black boots that went up to her knees. On her hands were fingerless gloves that were as pure as white snow, and went up her arms and stopped halfway between her shoulders and her elbows. She gave him a kind smile as she stared down at him with piercing red eyes as her silver bangs happily lied at the sides of her face, while long, navy blue locks hung in a ponytail, making her appear wild.

Ray smiled at her kindly. "Hey, Destiny! How's my Airen (beloved/loved one)?" He asked her, happily, feeling slight heat rise to his face. He adored being around her; he just wished the situation could be less complicated.

She sighed. "She would be better if her Kollyega (brother) would stop bugging her, so much!" She replied, slightly aggravated as she sat across from him. If there was one thing that pissed her off, it was when her older brother decided to be a bit too protective. She was kept up with constant phone calls, and questions about past problems which; she would have hoped he'd learn by now; she wanted to leave behind and move on with her life.

The male couldn't help but sigh; he hated seeing her upset. He reached across the table and grabbed her hand, giving it a light squeeze, and showing her a smile as her face came into view. "How about I get you your favorite sundae, while you tell me about what happened between you and Kai." He suggested to her. Destiny smiled in return.

For those who just heard, yes, Ray did say Kai, and; if you didn't get the idea earlier; she is Kai's younger sister. Ray was a bit uncomfortable about the fact, but next to that, he loved every single detail about her. He had only met her once, and that was just a stupid accident, yet here they were, almost one year later, still dating like they'd known each other forever, and almost completely acting like their were no outside dangers to their relationship; the certain one they both knew would be pissed as all living hell the minute he found out.

Sure, he still found it weird; who wouldn't? He was dating his team captain's little sister. This captain that treated him like a close friend. This captain that respected, trained, and practically lived with them. If not for his stone cold wall that Ray was trying to break down, Kai would already be called his brother. Which, of course, made dating his sister even more awkward.

Still, he wasn't complaining. For being related to him, she didn't act a lot like him. He saw physical appearance being the best similarity the two had, and when it came to personality, she actually had few things that actually showed him that Kai was related to her. Her glare, her mouth, and her pride. These three things made it easier for him to believe, but next to that, she always seemed so happy and free spirited, which Ray couldn't help but adore. These larger pieces of her personality was what made it hard to believe.

They began to chat as they mowed down on a large sundae, which they had split due to the size. Destiny spent her time with explaining her new situation she had with her brother. "He keeps calling me because of the whole stalker situation a few months after we met. I understand that he's concerned about the men that _Grandpa_ was getting me involved with, but Kai seriously needs to give me some space." She started off, taking another scoop.

Ray sighed. Yes, he knew Kai could be a bit too protective; mainly about his real self; but that didn't mean that he didn't have his reasons. His grandfather was a high motivation to his strange moods and actions, so it wasn't really a surprise that he'd be concerned. "You know that Kai's just trying to make sure you don't get hurt, Destiny. I don't blame him for being so protective; especially considering your experiences." He started.

Destiny was silent for a little while. She had told Ray some of her experiences, and some that she had to watch Kai go through. She knew it gave him a better understanding of them, and that it did call for concern, but she also knew; far better than Kai; keeping that type of secret for so long will hurt you, infinitely. "I know he means well, but this is getting old, rather quickly; I just wanna move on from it!" She admitted.

"Have you told him that?" He questioned, taking a spoonful of ice cream. She gave Ray a blank stare that specifically read: 'what do you mean?' He sighed. "Kai, in my case, doesn't normally intervene in my problems unless their eating away at me, which you've gotten passed. Their are those few times he's held me up and asked how I was doing, and when I wasn't doing well, he wouldn't drop the subject. Knowing that you want to move on from it is a good thing, but I think what Kai sees is that you haven't really gotten passed it, so he calls to hold you up when you're ready to talk about it." He explained.

She honestly never thought of it; certainly did explain a bit more about her brother that she didn't understand. Even still, she felt a little ashamed that she had been yelling at him when he was only trying to help her. "Looks like I get to talk to him, later!" She proclaimed. Ray smiled at this, knowing now that she understood, and she was more than likely gonna call him and say sorry. He knew how much she hated those types of calls, sure, but it did help her feel better.

They finished their ice cream, and just as they did, Ray's pocket began vibrating. "Kai?" Destiny questioned. He only nodded, a bit ashamed. It was always awkward whenever he called after the date had just barely started, and once then, it would leave her annoyed and unable to yell at her brother for interrupting; now that she thought of it, Kai didn't know about the relationship, so she couldn't yell at him about his poor timing.

"Hey, Kai!" He started off, sounding as happy as always. "No, no really, we're used to this, right about now!" He told him, somewhat chuckling. Calls from Kai while he was alone was only expectant, now a days, but Ray didn't mind because it was normally when Kai had to talk to him about an important issue, of some sort. "Yeah, I'm still at the ice cream parlor!" He told him. What Ray heard next shocked him, and Destiny knew it spelled some form of bad/urgent news. "Got it! Thanks!" With that, he hung up. "Hillary' running the White Tigers over here before she heads back to the house.

And just like that, the female Hiwatari grabbed her bag, and headed for the door. Ray had already warned her about his friends, and what they'd think if they saw them together. She remembered that the White Tigers were more like siblings than anything else, and that all four of them would be on his case if they saw each other, especially the Pink Freak, how she calls his obsessive fan girl, Mariah. That was one meeting that they both didn't want to happen, any day soon.

Once Ray had payed for their sundae, they got up and left, holding hands as they began their way to their next stop; the park...

* * *

><p>hope i made it interesting for u.<p>

Ato shato,  
>~ K. Fang-sama<p> 


	2. Discussion

"Chapter Two;  
>Discussion"<p>

**~ Ray**

He walked into his friend's home, thankful that he got back before the others. The ebony was just so nervous; if they had left a moment later, the others would have seen them, and would have chased them down with a herd of questions coming, soon after. Yeah, he liked his girlfriend, and he was proud of the fact, but the last thing he wanted was for the others to find out. That would lead to far worse for the both of them; besides, he wanted to wait until she was ready to let her brother know, and he knew telling the others would lead to an interrogation by said person, should they tell him. Definitely not a situation he wanted to be caught in!

"Had fun?" A deep voice questioned. Ray's head turned towards the living room entrance, and found Kai leaning against the door frame, probably having been standing there for a little while. The Chinese teen nodded, quickly, thanking the gods that it wasn't somebody else. Kai shook his head. "We need to talk, Raymond!" He told him.

The younger teen swallowed something hard in his throat. Only time Kai used his full name was when the conversation was both serious and concerning to his captain. This happened in one of two situations. One: Kai wanted to talk a bit about his past that he wanted Ray to know; which rarely occurred. Or two: The Russian teen wanted to talk to him about something that was on the neko-jin's mind and/or bothering him; far more commonly, this comes up in their longer conversations, and it didn't take Ray long to figure out that it was the second one.

They sat down, Ray taking his usual spot on the blue couch, and Kai taking the red chair across from him. Yep, definitely number two! If it wasn't, Kai would have been sitting on the other side of the couch, and instead of giving him a strict look, his expression would give off some form of nervousness or hesitation. "Ray," he started, arms crossing over his chest, and back arching against the back of the chair. "I know you asked me to help you, so that you could hang out with your girlfriend without having to worry about the others, which I can fully understand," Ray chuckled a bit at this; even if Kai was strict, he was still struggling with certain forms of explanation. It proves he wanted to help, but it also proved that he was lucky that he knew what he was talking about; this also implied that Ray could get off of this, if there was a good explanation. "but what I've been trying to figure out is why you've wanted to hide that. I know the others are annoying, but you've never cared much, before. And, each time we bring up the fact, you're always nervous around me. What's so important about this relationship that you can't tell anybody anything about it?" He questioned.

Uh-oh! He didn't like this; not at all! He had no idea how he could explain it to Kai without giving away the fact his sister was dating him, and he knew he couldn't get a lie passed Kai, so easily and for so long; he was lucky to get passed six months, let alone, almost ten. He bit his lip, nervous about what he may say, and hoping Kai would just drop it, afterwords; even though he knew the odds were against him. "It's not the guys I'm worried about; it's her family!" He admitted; he wasn't lying, and he wasn't being too obvious about the situation, so he knew Kai would buy it...

...but he also knew that he wouldn't drop it, with said statement given.

Kai nodded once, understanding. Family was always a huge concern in relationships, and; even though he's never dated before; he knew enough that said topic is always a concern for the boyfriend, who almost always gets either too stressed out or too obnoxious for his own good. Ray, naturally, was within the first selection, stressing over what his girlfriend's family would think of their relationship. This, however, didn't explain why the ebony wanted to keep it all a secret. "So, what? Does she have a relative one of the guys know, or are you terrified of meeting her dad...?" He questioned; Kai didn't like talking about these types of things, but he understood it far better than the others would, and he knew Ray wouldn't be comfortable with somebody else talking to him.

The Chinese teenager chuckled, nervously, rubbing his neck. "They all know her older brother, and he scares me more than Mariah's murder attempts whenever she visits." He admitted to him, awkwardly, looking down, at the floor. Again, no lie. An angry Russian, through his experience, was the most scariest thing on Earth, and he didn't want to imagine Kai's face should he ever find out the truth.

The two-toned haired teen cringed, slightly, his eyes holding both annoyance and sheer disturbance. Mariah was annoying on many levels, much to his displeasure, and the 'murder attempts' Ray was talking about only helped prove his statement; they were also some of the most scariest situations he'd ever have to be in, due to the fact that the Chinese teen in front of him would nearly end up dead. They all knew Mariah was just freakishly expressing her feelings, but either he or Lee had to help the guy each and every damn time, and no matter what, Ray would end up forgiving her, anyways.

Not wanting to drag on why her brother would be that terrifying; due to the fact he knew Ray didn't enjoy talking about these types of things; Kai stood up, and headed outside, trying to clear his head of the idea. Ray, on the other hand, took the opportunity to head upstairs and to take a shower; not wanting Mariah to smell the faint traces of Destiny's body spray both on himself and on his clothes; the girl sniffed all his dirty clothes and his own body whenever she visited to ensure he didn't 'cheat' on her. Last thing he wanted was for her to actually attempt to kill Destiny.

He allowed the water to come at him, cold. It was late spring, and with how hot his jog back was, he was practically sweating through his clothes, and it was the scent of his girlfriend's spray that had blocked the smell of the putrid odor. He figured out shortly after removing his shirt just how strong it was, for the stench of himself was worse than whenever Tyson was finished with triple training, and that was absolutely horrible.

After scrubbing himself down and dressing in his regular clothes, he picked up his dirty laundry from his bin and from the bathroom, before heading downstairs, and using the washer, sighing to himself. He could have sworn that this was a lot easier when it started, and it was. Nobody was expecting him to start acting as such, and it was good until they started to look into it.

Ray could have only wished that things were better off, either keeping it all a secret or not. Keeping it all to himself, quite obviously, roused suspicion and concern towards him, just as well as curiosity; this led to most of his teammates to question his actions, and jump to one too many conclusions. Telling them, however, may go down hill in one too many scenarios, and he didn't like either of them, because Mariah would always be trying to kill Destiny, and his captain was pissed off in all of them. That would be expected, seeing as how he was overprotective of his sister...

He sighed again, heading up the stairs, and to the roof. He knew there was no keeping it hidden forever, but he knew for fact that telling them all now would be beyond a mistake. Mariah would be ready to pounce, and Kai...he didn't wanna know what he'd do, but he knew for fact that it was not going to be a pleasant encounter. However, Ray knew that it couldn't be avoided much longer; either they would have to tell Kai themselves, or he would go off and find out on his own, like he always did when things got too out of hand.

With this in mind, as well as Kai's recent suspicion, he knew he'd have to tell the guys, real soon. Still, with all that was more than likely to happen, it was a moment he wasn't looking forward to...

**~ Destiny**

The female Hiwatari walked up to a manor-like building, with a large field of grass in the front yard with rose bushes shaped for decoration, taking the place of various upon different animals; the most recent being at the end with the one across from the phoenix being a tiger, by specific design. She smiled at them; a great reminder of herself and Ray spending time together.

With a sigh, the girl's face became stoic, and remained that way as she entered. The small manor was spotless, as expected of the maid service that showed up in the afternoon, as well as the people currently residing with her. Adding to it, there were only few personal pictures; most of which included her and her brother, and others modified to the tears that were maid to get rid of the view of their grandfather, and to outline their granny.

She stopped at an untouched picture that had her and her brother as young children, plus her granny and their parents. She missed all three of them; not just because of how loving they were, but because without them, their lives turned brutal and cold, and she damned her unloving grandfather for it; how he got as lucky to have their grandmother as a wife, she'd never know, nor did she think asking him would do any good, seeing as how the bastard was in jail, and hated the both of them.

Destiny kept moving, making sure she didn't look emotional. She loved them, but she didn't want to focus on the past; especially with all the good that was happening now. They'd all want her to move on, and keep moving on with life, which she did, successfully. She and her brother were talking more, their grandfather was in jail, she was dating Ray, and she still had her team...

...Yes, a team.

The younger Hiwatari walked into the living room and looked out to the four others, watching the four of them. One of them was playing a game system on the TV, one was reading a book aloud, another was listening, and the final one was doing calligraphy on the coffee table...nothing abnormal to her.

The one painting with the inks had long, flowing brown hair, lime green eyes, and tan skin. She was wearing a red Chinese dress with a golden trim, a golden dragon designed on the front torso, and slits up both sides of the skirt, and reaching to just before her private areas. She also wore a gold hakama, red cloth shoes, and a single green, fingerless glove on her right hand.

Then there came the reader. She was wearing dark blue skinnies with black ankle boots, a white t-shirt with a blue crescent on it, and a black beret. She had light blue hair, which framed her face, and was barely touching the shoulders. She also had fierce golden eyes, which appeared feline-like, if you stood far enough away, and her skin was pale.

The video game player was also a girl, with long, wild, dark orange hair, bright tanned skin, and sparkling blue eyes. She was wearing light blue, torn jeans, black converse sneakers, a tight, red tank top, and a charm necklace around her neck, with seven single charms around it.

Finally, the listener, whom of which was the only boy out of them. He appeared to be well toned, like her brother, but his skin was a bit brighter than his. He was wearing black boots with a pair of black dress pants, a purple and black stripped tank top, and a dark gray denim vest. His eyes were a dulled black, and his hair was a scruffy dark brown. He also had a white rod in his left hand, which was pointed at the floor, and had a strap around his wrist.

The boys head perked somewhat as he heard her soft footsteps enter, and without even turning his head, his hand with the rod swiftly enough as to get it to poke her forehead, gently. Destiny looked down at him with a scowl, noticing the smirk on his turned face, and that everyone else had stopped what they were doing to look at her. "How was your date?" He asked, somewhat smugly.

She glared at him in response. "None of your business, Zen!" She stated, her monotone matching that of her older brother's.

Zen's smirk seemed to have only grown. "With how much you talk to Ray, you'd think it'd be all of our business to be involved in your relationship with him." He stated.

The girl in front of the TV looked up. "Yeah, really; just who is Mister Lover Boy anyways, and why haven't we met him yet?" She asked, rather annoyed.

Destiny simply rolled her eyes. "Why would I introduce you, Althea? I have a bad enough time dealing with you, and the last thing I want is for you to get involved in something you don't know a thing about." She pointed out, her voice in the same dullness with a hint of curiosity in its mix that could barely be heard by the group.

The girl next to Zen perked up. "I mean no offense, Sensei, but they both have a point! We just want to meet him so we can get to know him and make sure he's a good person." She explained, calmly.

"What Artemis said! We just wanna make sure the guy's good at heart and is treating ya nice is all; it's what friends do, Destiny!" Althea nagged at her, glaring up at her captain from the floor. She cared, and so did the others, so it didn't make sense that she was hiding her boyfriend from them.

She glared at them coldly before sighing, standing firmly in her position. "I don't care what you think we are, Althea, or what you'd think about the people involved in my personal life; that being said, drop the subject by the time I get downstairs, or it's triple training in the morning." She promised the girl before leaving them and heading up the staircase.

As the girl left, her teammates sat there for just a minute before returning to what they were doing. If there was one thing they all knew it was that whenever Destiny made promises like that one, she'd already been in a pretty bad mood, meaning that something had happened on her date, which quite obviously, bit at her nerves, effectively. Best to leave it alone while they could.

Upstairs, Destiny had entered her room and made her way out onto the balcony. Today was definitely one of the worst dates she ever had. Not only did they have to leave the ice cream shop early, but when they went to the park to relax in their spot, not only was it taken, but they were given hell by a bunch of hungover bastards. Of course, like the sweetheart she knew Ray was, he opted to go somewhere else, but she insisted on heading home, having had enough for one day.

She leaned over the balcony, looking out on the courtyard. She hated this! Hiding from their friends, she got, but it was always because of them that something bad happened on their dates, and each time she'd hope it'd get better, it got worse. If not for the fact Ray was her brother's teammate, she'd want them to meet up with the each others friends. Kai was the big number in the equation that spelled doom for her boyfriend, but as of the moment, she was really starting to care less; she'd rather have herself and Ray take on Kai's rage rather than to continue to stay hidden.

The Russian teenager was brought out of her train of thought when she heard Family Portrait by Pink playing on her cellphone. _"Speak of the devil."_ She thought, taking the object out of her bag, and answering it. "Zdrahstvooy, Kollyega!" She greeted, letting go of the mask she held in order to greet her elder sibling, properly.

"Privhet, Syestra!" He greeted in return, sounding more genuine than he did in front of his team. This made her smile; one thing she and her brother had in common was that it was hard for them to show their friends who they were. Granted, she had slightly less trouble, considering her experience, however it was one of few places they could see eye-to-eye on.

She took in a breath, deciding to use her conversation with Ray to her advantage. "Kollyega?" She questioned, receiving a questioning 'hm' in response. "I...I'm sorry." She stated.

There was a short pause before Kai spoke up again; his voice both serious with concern starting to crack its way into his voice. "Syestra...what on Earth do you mean?" He questioned her, not understanding where the phrase she just told him came from when he had called the night before and she was actually pretty irritated with him. Hell, he didn't even expect her to pick up her phone.

Destiny let out a frustrated sigh, not all too sure about what she was about to say. "I've been thinking, and well I-um," she bit her lip, trying to find the right thing to say. Kai wisely remained quiet; knowing full well that his sister was struggling with what she was feeling at this point; and waited patiently for her to sort out her wording.

"I know you've been checking up on me to make sure I was okay, and I'm grateful for that, it's just that last night I-I...I lost it. I thought that after our _sweet Grandpa_ got locked up, I could finally turn a limb and move on, and having to focus on a mess he put on me...I just don't want to deal with that anymore." She stated, her voice hitched in anxiety and slight panic as her breath quickened. It was only a phone call, yeah sure, but it still hurt her to admit it.

Knowing that the explanation had pained her, Kai took in a deep breath; his elder brother instincts kicking in more. "Destiny," he called, waiting for her to calm down. The Russian girl took in a few breaths, trying to rid herself of the tears that were falling from her face. "I know it's been hard on you, but that's why I have to keep checking on you-to make sure you're alright. I understand you don't want to put up with it, but I hate seeing you hurt like this. I want you to be able to get through your pain, not be held back by it, and it pains me to know that that's what you're going through." He told her.

She couldn't help but smile...words like these were sacred to her. "I know, Kollyega..." She stated, feeling her eyes well up. "Thank you!"

There came a light humph on the other end of the line-one that you could tell by listening ensured that Kai was smirking. "You're welcome, Syestra." He told her, kindly. There was a short silence before Kai spoke again. "We should be talking more; I don't like you hurting." He informed her, protectiveness just on the edge of his gentle voice.

"In person?" She asked, rather hopeful. She'd much rather be talking about things like this face to face, where she could look up at her brother and when he can console her.

Kai chuckled. "No duh." She laughed with him. "Meet me at the Bean Locomotive tomorrow at noon. I'll buy us lunch and we can talk more there." He told her.

Destiny nodded. "I look forward to it." She stated.

"Alright...goodnight, Syestra." He said.

She smiled. "Goodnight, Kollyega. Ya tebya lyublyu!"

There was a short silence before Kai spoke again. "Ya tebya lyublyu slishkom. See ya tomorrow." And with that, the Russian siblings hung up.

* * *

><p>okay, finally finished with tht. quick translation of the new russian words above are "I love you," and the second ones mean "I love you too." hope uve enjoyed!<p> 


End file.
